Many industrial machines and equipment have requirements for fluid exchanges. Examples of these include changing the oil in motors and engines or hydraulic fluid in presses and lifting equipment. Countless other examples exist, but what is generally common to these machines or equipment is the fact that the outlet port is inconveniently located. Typically this is the result of having to remove the fluid from a sump or drainage point that is located at the bottom of the machine to utilize gravity flow.
While the task of removal is not difficult, it is often time consuming because of the inconvenient location of the fittings. However, in a number of the newer or retrofit machines, fluid circulation pumps are provided which are external to the machine or engine. Also, some of the newer equipment is fitted with external prelubrication devices which permit oil or fluid to commence circulation prior to the activation of the primary equipment or engine on which it is fitted. Illustrative of such devices is the prelubrication device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,431 which is incorporated herein by reference, which is typically fitted to a diesel engine used in power equipment, trucks or heavy equipment. Also, circulation devices used to heat hydraulic fluid are applicable to the present invention.
Additionally there are numerous smaller devices and motors where access to fluid discharge ports is difficult to reach or in which the fluid must be assisted for removal. Examples include marine engines and the like. In some small sized equipment, the engine must be inverted to remove the oil or other fluid. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,526,782, 5,257,678 and 4,977,978.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide portable fluid transfer conduit that will facilitate the removal of fluids remote from the discharge port. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a conduit for use in fluid transfer that is adapted to fit a discharge port and remotely control the flow of fluid from an engine or equipment. Another object of the invention is to provide a portable transfer conduit that includes fluid pump means for extracting fluid from a machine or engine. A further object of the invention is adapter means for connecting the fluid transfer conduit to an outlet port for such fluid. Another object of the invention is an adapter connector for coupling an air evacuation means to purge or remove part of the fluid from the channels of the machine and filter.